


The Result of a Quiet Night In

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfortember, Cuddling, Falling Asleep In Front of the TV, Friendship, Gen, Sneaking Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Pixal offered to cover the city for a night so the ninja could all have a night off.  She comes back in the morning to find that they are very lucky the couch can hold a lot of weight.Written for Comfortember Day 5: Cuddling
Relationships: Ninja Friendship, mentioned Jay/Nya
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	The Result of a Quiet Night In

Pixal stifled giggles as she discreetly took pictures of the scene she’d come back to. She’d offered to handle things solo for a night to give the ninja some time off, and it looked like the argument she’d overheard over who got the couch had come to a perhaps rather predictable outcome. From the looks of it, they’d all been unable or unwilling to back down, and had all piled onto the couch, only to fall asleep during their movie marathon.

Cole and Zane had ended up on the bottom, Zane upright at one end, Cole with his head resting on Zane’s shoulder and his legs extended across the rest of the couch. Cole was also snoring.

Someone had tossed a pillow onto Zane’s lap, and Jay and Nya were curled up there, holding hands in their sleep with their legs thrown over Cole’s arm. Kai was at the other end of the couch, lying on Cole’s feet with his head on the armrest, drooling.

Lloyd was in the middle of the bunch, spread out like a starfish and somehow managing to be on top of every other person, with his head on Cole’s shoulder and his foot on Kai’s. Someone, probably Sensei Wu, had tossed blankets over them and turned off the tv, leaving them to sleep peacefully.

Pixal was loath to wake them, but they had a meeting with the police commissioner in an hour and getting everyone fed and through the shower in time was going to be a production as it was, so she reached out and shook Zane’s shoulder gently. Once she had enough pictures, of course.

“Pixal?” He blinked up at her, “We fell asleep on the couch, didn’t we.”

She nodded, and he carefully extracted himself from the pile, waking everyone else in the process.

“My everything is numb,” Cole groaned, “Pins and needles!”

“I can’t believe we fell asleep like that,” Lloyd yawned, “Must’ve been more tired than we thought.”

“Did Sensei turn off the tv?” Kai asked, “Man, I hope he didn’t take pictures.”

“I don’t believe he did,” Pixel hid her smirk as they all wandered off in search of breakfast. Those pictures were so going on her wall.


End file.
